


nova & her rat

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova adopts a subway rat bc she can <3 also she says “bitch” in this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	nova & her rat

Nova crept along the edge of the subway tunnel, trying to keep her footfalls silent. She didn’t want to startle the rats, knowing that would ruin any chances she’d have of befriending them.

While the Anarchists had only started living down here little over a week ago, Nova had already explored almost all of the tunnels and its alcoves. During her explorations, she learned a lot about the tunnels and learned a few things—among them the rats that also called the tunnel home.

Crouching down, Nova reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. Winston had given it to her earlier that day after hearing her talk of wanting to adopt one of the rats. He was the only one she told, knowing the other Anarchists wouldn’t approve of her plans. They were constantly spoiling her fun (especially Ingrid). But unlike the other Anarchists, Winston supported her plans whole-heartedly.

The rat turned its attention to her and slowly started to creep forward. Nova made the  _ pspsps _ sound and held as still as she possibly could, scared to move even the slightest inch. The rat took the candy from her. When it didn’t immediately run away, she reached into her pocket and pulled out another piece. The rat took the second piece, too, and nudged its head against her fingers. Carefully, she scooped the creature into her hands and lifted it up so that it was level with her eyes.

“Hello, little rat,” she whispered, staring curiously into the rat’s eyes. “I think we’re going to be best friends.”

The rat squeaked, and Nova took that as a yes.

She stood up, still holding the rat in her hands, and headed back towards Winston’s platform. She was practically bubbling with her excitement to share the news of her success. On her way there, she bumped into Leroy.

“Please tell me you’re not holding what I think you are,” he said, disgust evident in his tone.

“It’s a rat!” Nova called over her shoulder, quickly scurrying past him.

He sighed and yelled something about it being “dangerous,” though she ignored him.

She turned and stuck out her tongue at him, then broke into a run. She ran all the way back to Winston’s platform, grinning. Winston greeted her and crouched down to about her height. His gaze flickered to the small creature she was carrying. He congratulated her on her success.

“Have you come up with a name for it yet?” he asked.

Nova shook her head, brow furrowing. She thought it over for a minute before saying, “Hmm, I think I’ll name it  _ Ratputin _ .”

Winston nodded, expression serious. “An amazing choice. I think it suits the little creature very well.”

She thanked him then left his platform for her own train car, intent on making a little space for it. Once back in her train car, she set the rat down on her desk and set about making it a make-shift cage.

Over the next week, Leroy and Honey found out about where Ratputin was staying and tried multiple times to convince Nova that it wasn’t right for her to keep it. Nova would always counter their argument saying that Ratputin was perfectly happy and then proceed to ignore whatever they had to say next.

Just now, Honey had come into Nova’s train car again and once again started lecturing her on why it was a bad idea to keep a subway rat as a pet. Nova was ignoring most of what Honey said, though, instead whispering to Ratputin about how annoying Honey, Leroy, and Ingrid could be.

“Darling,” said Honey, “it just isn’t proper for you to be carrying that  _ thing _ around everywhere with you. Who knows what kind of diseases it might be carrying.” Nova rolled her eyes.

“Don’t listen to her,” Nova whispered to Ratputin. She waited a few seconds, as if wait for Ratputin to reply. “What’s that? You think Honey’s being a little bitch?” There was another brief pause of silence before Nova looked up at Honey and said, “Well, Ratputin says you’re being a little bitch.”

Honey let out an exasperated sigh and turned on her heel, stomping out of Nova’s train car. Nova stuck her tongue out at Honey’s back.

Alone again, Nova turned her attention back to Ratputin and the smallest of lips crossed her lips. She knew that despite whatever the Anarchists—with the exception of Winston—said, they’d never truly be able to separate her and Ratputin.


End file.
